Introduction to PD Video
The world of video collecting is huge. If you know what to do, it can be a fun and exciting pastime. But there are a few things that all video collectors should know. This page is intended as a guide to anyone interested in collecting movies. Introduction to PD Video The term 'PD Video' refers to any home video release of a public domain film - that is, a film whose copyright has expired, allowing anyone to use it however they want. This includes VHS, Betamax, DVD, Laserdiscs, and all other home media formats. Finding Videos VHS tapes and DVDs can be found at thrift stores, garage sales, online stores, rental outfits, and even convenience stores. They can also be found in car boot sales, charity shops, and other shops around the UK and worldwide. Beta tapes and Laserdiscs are harder to find, and will usually command higher prices, even if they are common. Because VHS tapes are obsolete, they are usually cheaper and easier to find than DVDs. Value of Videos Most VHS tapes are common and worth less than $2. However, there are some exceptions, and rare tapes have sold for more than $600. This section will provide some general guidelines on how to find a good tape. *'Big Boxes,' as they are known, are usually worth $5 or more. A Big Box tape comes in an oversized, black clam shell case, with a large paper insert for the cover. Big Boxes were used for many early tapes, including those of Mogul Video, Prism Entertainment and Trans World Entertainment. Big Boxes are sought by collectors for their artwork and attractive appearance. Note that the white clam shell cases used by Disney and other studios are NOT considered big boxes. *Some tapes come in oversized cardboard slipcases. These are rare, but are not considered big boxes. *The earlier a tape is, the more likely it is to have value. Most tapes made after 1990 are common. *If the film features a famous actor in the leading role, it is probably easy to find. However, if the film is one of the actor's first roles, it can have value simply for that reason. *Made-For-TV movies, such as Helter Skelter, are usually unavailable on home video - except for a single VHS release. If the film is unavailable on DVD, original VHS tapes can rise in value. *Some films can be found on DVD, but are cut, either to remove offensive content or because of an incomplete master. If the film has been censored, the original VHS release will often be uncut, causing its value to rise. *Some public domain films, such as Night of the Living Dead, have become cult classics. These films may be sought after only for viewing, and not as collectable. Nonetheless, they can still have value, and may sell for slightly more than a tape of a common but obscure film. *Cardboard sleeved video cassettes are mostly common in the 80's and 90's with nice or ugly drawn artwork (like cartoons, for example), and these were available in many video shops in the US, and the UK. Labels like Children's Video Network , ComicToons, and Cartoons R Fun, have cardboard sleeves and don't need video cover cases. Category:Browse